


Carnal Knowlege, This Time

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Goose in my head saying, "Carnal knowledge, this time," and Maverick laughing. </p>
<p>It didn't really turn out like that, but then Lee and Kara are not Goose and Maverick.</p>
<p>Many thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Knowlege, This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 200th posting to AO3. Hard for me to believe that the last eighteen months happened because I finished Dollhouse and wanted to see what else Tahmoh Penikett had been in.

“If I win, you agree to do something completely spontaneous with me, no questions asked, no matter how crazy it is or how much you want to plan it to the most minute detail six weeks in advance.”

He didn’t agree at first, mulled it over for a few moments. “What if I win? What do I get?”

“I’ll frak you. I’ll even wear a dress and let you take me out on a date.” Kara crossed her fingers behind her back. There was a part of her that didn’t want to make this bet, but if she were totally honest with herself, she’d been wondering for months how Lee was in bed. If he won, and that was a big if, she’d get to satisfy her curiosity without having any long-term commitment. And if she won, which was much more likely, maybe she’d frak him anyway, only in public somewhere, something he’d never do if he hadn’t lost a bet.

When he held out his hand to shake on it, she figured she’d already won, regardless. One way or the other, she’d find out what all the fuss was about. She smiled and shook his hand.

“Pick a target, Lee. Make her a good one.”

He tried to stall. “We have to have confirmation?”

“Gods, Lee. Yes. One of us gets into her panties, and we have to either have visible proof or her personal admission. Get ready to be spontaneous, Adama.”

After scanning the room for a full five minutes, during which Kara had already spotted at least six women giving off the right signals, Lee finally picked one. He raised his hand, and she snatched it. “Damn, Lee, don’t point at her, for gods’ sake! What the hell is wrong with you?”

He pouted for a moment. “Fine. Leggy brunette, green top, pixie cut.”

“How the frak do you even know what a pixie cut is, Lee? Never mind. It’s on.” She smiled and walked away. Not straight for the girl, because you had to lay a little groundwork. Lee, on the other hand, cut through the crowd like pixie-cut was a magnet. She shook her head. How he was so popular with the ladies, she didn’t know, ‘cause he so did not have it.

She circled the room, picking up a couple of shots at the bar, then scanned for the brunette, but didn’t find her. She figured maybe she’d gone to the head, so she went down the back hall in that direction. She stopped short, realizing she would have to concede defeat. Pixie-cut was climbing Lee like a tree, and his hand was so far under her skirt that Kara wondered if he’d get his arm back in one piece. She downed both shots, then looked again. Yep. Lee Adama was getting pixie-cut off - damn, she was coming right there in the hallway.

Just as Kara turned to head back to the bar to drop off her shot glasses, Lee glanced her way. The motherfrakker grinned at her before pixie-cut pulled his mouth back to hers. That wasn’t exactly the visible proof she’d had in mind, but it would do. She didn’t even stop at the bar on her way out the door, just dropped the shot glasses on an unbussed table.

Later, she lay in bed, staring a hole in her phone every so often, refusing to look at her closet. _Damn. Do I even_ own _a dress? What the frak was I thinking? And how the frak did Lee get that girl?_ She did her best not to think about the surge of anger she’d felt watching him make out with pixie-cut.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
When her phone rang, Kara answered it without looking. “Thrace.”

“Adama. You ready to pay up?”

_Frak!_ “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You have a little black dress?”

_Frak, no! What the hell would I have one of those for?_ “Of course. What girl doesn’t?”

“Good. I have a semi-formal fraternity function on Wednesday. You’re my plus-one. I’ll pick you up at 1800.” He was gone before she could answer.

_Frak, frak, frak! I’m going to kill him. Three days to find a little black dress, and shoes, and someone to do my hair, and what the frak was I thinking? Well, I was thinking I couldn’t lose, is what I was thinking. Godsdamn that little pixie-cut._ She didn’t even put the phone down, just dialed another number. “Helo? I need help. And I’m warning you now, if you laugh at me, if you so much as crack a smile, your sisters will never find your body.” No way was she asking any of the girls she knew for help. They’d never stop laughing at the idea of Kara Thrace in a dress. And they’d wanna know why she was going out on a date with Lee Adama. There was even less chance that she’d let on that she’d lost a bet to him. She had a reputation to maintain. If Helo laughed at her, at least she could hit him.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Helo came through. He always did. She was ready to go ten minutes before Lee was supposed to pick her up, so Helo walked her down the stairs and waited in the foyer with her. It kept the nosy frakking girls at bay, though it didn’t stop their laughter anytime she wasn’t looking at them. She clutched the stupid tiny purse-thing tighter. _Godsdamn Lee Adama. And that pixie-cut bitch._

When he pulled up in front of her building, she turned and looked at Helo, who smiled. “You’re Starbuck. You can do this.”

She made her way down the walkway with as much grace as she could muster. Lee was around the car and holding her door open, his eyes wide.

She got in, let him close the door, and shot him a glare when he got in. “Not a word, Adama. Not one frakking word.”

“You look great, Kara.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I’m not surprised, Kara. I knew if I could ever get you into a dress, you’d -”

“Be getting back out of it as soon as possible? That’s the only reason you made this bet, Lee, was so you could frak me. Don’t lie to yourself.”

“Hey, Kara?” He pulled out into traffic, driving with easy skill, making her think about those hands on her skin.

“What, Lee?” she snapped.

“I’m not frakking you tonight.”

Her head whipped around. “I went to all this effort for nothing?”

That godsdamn Adama grin was shining back at her. “The bet didn’t specify that you’d wear the dress and go out on a date and frak me all in the same night.”

“It was understood.”

“Still not frakking you tonight.”

“Godsdammit,” she muttered. She saw Lee’s smirk spread across his face. “So when are you going to?”

“When you beg me.”

She stared at him, completely unable to form words for a moment. He pulled into a parking lot, found a space, and was opening her door before she could come up with anything. She gave him her hand, and as he pulled her out of the car, she said, “I’m never going to beg you, Adama, so say goodbye to frakkin’ me.” _Dammit. Now I’ll never know._

He shut the door, crowded her against it and mocked her with her own words. “Don’t lie to yourself, Kara. You’re curious. You want to know what I’m like in bed, especially after the girl at the bar the other night. You’ll beg.” Then he bent his head and kissed the hell out of her.

She opened her mouth under his, whimpering a little as his hand settled lightly on her hip. When he pulled back, she stood there, the car supporting her, breath coming in gusts. She opened her eyes to see his locked on her mouth.

He blinked the lust off his face and repeated, “You’ll beg me, Kara.”

_Godsdamn overconfident motherfrakker. It will be a cold day in Tartarus before I beg you._ She stewed as he tucked her arm into his and escorted her into the building.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara had to admit that Lee was a pretty good dancer. In fact, he was totally in his element here, confident in a way she’d never seen him. It made her wonder how well she really knew Leland Adama. This Lee Adama didn’t fit into that hot-and-might-be-frakkable friend box she had put him in. This Lee was poised, assertive, well-spoken. Frak, he was downright sexy, especially when he opened his mouth and started sounding intellectual. And included her in the conversation, as if he’d always known she was smart. Then she thought about the way he’d said, _You’ll beg me, Kara._ Not that sexy. She wasn’t begging Lee Adama to frak her. Not in this lifetime.

During dinner, he grazed her thigh with his hand whenever he adjusted his napkin. After dinner, he had his arm on the back of her chair, and he skimmed his thumb back and forth over the nape of her neck, light as a feather, the whole time they were talking to their table companions. It was driving her crazy, and loath though she was to admit it, making her wet. There was more dancing after dinner, and Lee held her just exactly close enough that her breasts were constantly brushing against his chest. 

“Are you having a good time, Kara?”

“Fine,” she said tightly.

“Uh-oh. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Lee.”

“If you say so.” He sort of sang the words, then pulled her closer and nuzzled the hair under her ear.

_Godsdammit! Motherfrakker is teasing me! Still not gonna beg him._ She intentionally made a pleased noise, projecting it so only he could hear. He missed a step dancing, but otherwise didn’t react.

Finally, it was time to leave, and Lee escorted her through the gauntlet of his fraternity brothers and their wives on the way out the door. It was while they were making their way out that she learned Lee had been president of his fraternity three of the four years he’d been in college. Everything she was learning tonight was frakking with her view of Lee. He said his goodbyes to the last of his fraternity brothers, and walked her to his car, where he tucked her into her seat and “helped” her put her seatbelt on.

“Lee Adama, if you touch me one more time, I am going to kill you.”

She saw the flash of his teeth as he answered, “I’ll be touching you, and you won’t be killing me, Kara.”

“You’re awfully sure of yourself, you frakker.”

“Yep.”

She fumed the entire drive back to her place. Part of her desperately needed to pull up the hem of her skirt and give herself some relief, but the bigger part refused to give Lee even the remotest indication that he was having any effect on her. He pulled into the parking lot, and she said, “You can just drop me at the door, Lee.”

Infuriatingly, he replied, “Absolutely not. This was a date, Kara, per your agreement, so I’ll walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight.”

She was tempted to open the frakking door and jump out, but she refrained. This wasn’t her dress. As soon as Lee pulled into a space, though, she had her door open, and she was stalking away. Unfortunately for her, she had little practice with these frakking shoes, and Lee caught up to her easily, pulling her arm into the crook of his.

“I had a good time, Kara. I’m glad you agreed to go with me.”

She debated fighting some more, but gave him a lackluster, “It was okay, I guess.”

“I enjoyed dancing with you. I didn’t know you could dance.”

“Didn’t know you could, either, Adama.”

He walked her up the stairs, and though there were a few girls here and there, the hallway was mostly empty. She stopped at her door. “This is me.”

He leaned forward to kiss her, and Kara stepped back. “Not out here, you frakker. I’ll never hear the end of it, for frak’s sake!” She opened the tiny clutch and dug out her key, shoving it into the lock. She pushed the door open and tried to close it on him, but he was already in the room. He leaned against the door, watching as she stood in the middle of the room, lost for what to do next.

“Come here, Kara. Let me kiss you goodnight, and I’ll get out of your hair.” His voice was gentle.

“What if I don’t want one?”

He grinned again, holding out his hand to her. “You do.”

“Frakker.” He was right, though. She did want to kiss him again. She just didn’t want to want to kiss him again tonight. Or ever. She’d drifted close enough that Lee caught her hand, pulling her in. He put his hand very lightly on her waist and waited. 

“Fine. A deal is a deal.” She leaned in.

He touched his lips to hers, a glide more than a kiss, skimming up her jaw to just below her ear. His hot breath feathered over her skin and she scrunched a fist tight, using the slight pain of her nails in her palms to keep focused. He kissed his way back down and rubbed his lips against hers. 

She didn’t realize she’d relaxed her hand until she dug her fingers into his bicep. “Quit frakkin’ with me, Lee. Just kiss me and get it over with.”

“Yes, sir.”

Still he didn’t just kiss her. He nibbled at her lips, back and forth, before he flicked out his tongue and sucked her upper lip in very lightly. 

He was keeping everything so damn barely-there that she had a vision of banging his head against the door and dragging him off to her bed, like a caveman would have done to his mate thousands of years ago. _His mate? What the frak are you thinking, Kara?_ She sort of growled at him, and felt his lips curve against hers, and he pulled back.

“Problem, Kara?”

“You know what the problem is.”

He smirked. “Show me what you want.”

_What the frak are you playing at, Lee Adama?_ She stepped a tiny bit closer and leaned in until their bodies were plastered together. _Guess you want this as much as I do._ She locked her gaze with his, waiting. She saw it flash in his eyes just before he lifted his hands to her face and crushed his mouth into hers. She would never admit it, but she loved the way he cradled her face as he kissed her. She knew it was probably his kissing style with everybody, but it made her feel special. She dropped her hands to his hips, tucking her thumbs into his belt loops and hanging on. 

He skimmed one hand down her shoulder and her side, landing low on her back. He pressed her tighter into him, and she emitted an unhappy high-pitched grunt.

“What’s wrong?” He pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

She frowned at him.

“You’re being a tease, Lee. You said you weren’t frakking me tonight.”

His other hand glided across her shoulder to the nape of her neck. She had to work to keep from shivering at the silky slide of his fingers on the sensitive spot just above her tattoo. Her eyes fluttered, and Lee cupped the base of her skull and kissed her - full-on, tongues duelling, the other arm tight around her, and she couldn’t hold in the moan. _Gods. I’m going to be melting into the floor if he doesn’t stop soon._

Lee gentled his kiss, stopped, and tucked her head into his chest. His scruff was scratching across her hair, mussing it, and then he was talking. “You’re right. I did say that I wasn’t frakking you tonight.”

She’d almost forgotten she’d said anything. She nodded her head, saying nothing.

“I never said I wouldn’t get you off.”

Kara’s blood ran hot, and her knees suddenly turned to jelly. If her hands hadn’t been locked around his belt loops, and his arms around her, she might have fallen. As it was, she let out the most humiliating noise. _I might have to kill him for that._

“You want that, don’t you?”

Her fingers dug into the fabric of his pants.

“You want to know what that feels like, my mouth on you. My fingers inside you. You want to know how I got the girl in under five minutes, don’t you?”

Kara refused to admit to that last one, refused to admit that actually seeing him with someone was different from just hearing about his conquests.

Lee chuckled in her ear, the vibration rushing from her ear to her clit, and she couldn’t control the shudder. “Don’t worry. I won’t make you beg. Well…”

Earlier, his assertiveness had been sexy, and she’d wondered where that Lee had been hiding since she met him. Right now, though, he was bordering on overconfidence again, and Kara Thrace did not like to be taken for granted. She liked sex. She was almost a sure thing at the end of the night. Any night. And she never had any complaints. So she turned the tables on him. 

“I _will_ make you beg, Lee.” She let go of his belt loops with one hand and brought it around to cup him through his slacks. _Definitely not one-sided here, Lee Adama._ She kept her hand lightly stroking him through the cloth. “I bet you want to know what it feels like, too. My lips on your skin. My tongue caressing your cock. My mouth warm and tight around you.” His arms had gotten progressively harder around her, and his heart pounded against her chest. She smiled into his neck. “But I think that goes way beyond a good night kiss, so we should probably call it a night. Besides, Lee…” She sucked lightly on his pulse. “I can get myself off. I don’t need you.”

She let go and stepped back carefully. Her knees were still shaky, and if he pushed this, her bravado wouldn’t hold up, but his arms slid loosely and fell away. She stepped back again. Only a few more steps and she could sit down. He’d never know how close he came to actually making Kara Thrace beg.

She wasn’t watching his face, so when he spoke, it startled her. “Okay. You win.”

She looked up, tilted her head.

“I’ll frak you.”

She shook her head. “Nope. Not tonight, you won’t.”

His jaw dropped. “You don’t want me?”

“Oh, I want you. No way I can deny that. And you won the bet fair and square, so I’ll frak you. But when I do, it’ll be because you want it more than you want to keep breathing. Because you want _me_ , not because you won a bet. Not because you’re trying to prove something to me. When that happens, Lee, I’ll pay up. Until then, guess we’re both stuck with only our hands for company. Well, you’ll only have your hands.” She smirked at him as she sank gratefully onto the edge of her bed.

“What if that’s now?”

“It’s not. Not yet.” She feigned nonchalance and fluttered her fingers at him. “The door will automatically lock behind you.”

“Can I kiss you good night?”

Kara laughed. “I think you already tried that one, Lee.” She kissed her fingers and blew him a kiss. “Nighty-night, Lee Adama.”

His _Frak!_ as he fumbled for the doorknob and opened the door made her smile. She watched the door close, listened to him test the knob to be sure it was actually locked, then to his footsteps fading away. Then, just because she could, she dug her phone out of that stupid purse, dialed his home number, and stuck her hand in her panties. If she timed it right, she’d be hanging up right about the time he stuck his key in the door of his apartment.

She made sure he knew how hot she was, what she was imagining to get going, and how hard she was coming. She panted into the phone, and when she could breathe properly again, she growled into the phone, “Good night, Leland Adama.”

She waited. Her phone rang five minutes later. She watched his name light up, thumbed it to silent and fell asleep, with the little black dress still askew and her other hand still in her panties.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee started awake, the phone’s shrill ring setting his teeth on edge. Then he thought about the message Kara had left last night, and his cock swelled. _Great. Now every time the frakkin’ phone rings, I’ll get an erection. That’ll be fun._ He sighed, and reached for the phone with one hand, and his cock with the other. Maybe whoever it was would get off the phone fast.

“Morning, Lee,” Kara’s voice slithered over him, and his fist tightened painfully on his erection. “Sleep well?”

_Deep breath, Lee._ He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. Slept great.”

“Liar. How many times did you listen to my message last night? How many times did it take?”

_Five. And two. But only because the first time I stood there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open._ “What message?”

“Oh, Lee! Don’t be like that. We’ve been friends for how long now? I know what you sound like when you have one hand down your shorts.” She chuckled. “You do, don’t you?”

“Of course not.”

“Uh-huh. Should I let you go, then, so you can get back to it?”

“Nah, it’s okay. I can talk.” He loosened his fist, slid his hand slowly up and down, lazy strokes. _Maybe she’ll never notice._

“Oh. Right.” 

He didn’t know exactly what she did, but her next words were low and smoky, and she sounded a lot like that late-night wireless DJ, and he knew that she knew what he was doing.

“I was thinking about going grocery shopping later. I know it’s just a little bitty fridge, but I need some stuff.”

“Huh?” _What the frak?_

“You said you could talk. Figured that was code for ‘help me to the finish line, Kara.’ Me talking about groceries isn’t sexy enough for you?”

He groaned. If she kept talking like that, she could probably recite the Uniform Code of Colonial Justice.

“Okay. If it’s not working for you, it’s not working.” Her voice changed again, and she was Kara again. “Whatcha doin’ the rest of the day, Lee?”

“Library. Sim time. Run.”

Kara laughed. “All the blood in your little head, Lee?”

_Frak!_

“You might as well stop pretending. I can hear your hand.”

“Oh, gods.”

“Just morning wood, or is it a special occasion?”

“For frak’s sake, Kara!”

She snickered. “Maybe I’ll see you later, Lee.” 

She was gone, the click in his ear soft and barely audible. He sat up enough that he could see the buttons on the phone, and he pressed the message one. Kara’s pants and moans from the night before filled the room, and he closed his eyes, all his focus on his cock.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He managed to get all his tasks completed earlier than expected, and got back to his apartment, shucking his sweaty running clothes to hop in the shower. As he was pulling clean clothes out, the blinking message light caught his eye, and he pressed the button.

“Hey, Lee. Just in case that message wasn’t long enough for you to get the job done, I thought I’d leave you another one. Ta ta!” He listened as she described, from the very beginning, every single place her fingers touched, until words failed her and he was standing there painfully hard, wondering what he had ever done to Kara Thrace to make her torture him like this. The message ended, and another one began. He didn’t even bother putting his clothes on, just laid on the bed and masturbated to the sound of Kara getting off, again and again and again. Four times. Four different messages. And still he was painfully aroused.

He wiped his hand on the t-shirt he’d been planning to wear and picked up the phone.

“Mmm, yeah?”

“Kara? That you?”

“S’me, Lee. Guess you got my messages, huh?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Nope. Exhausted. Got a lot of exercise today.”

“I noticed.”

Her sleepy giggle rang over the line. “You ready to surrender yet?”

_Frak, yeah!_ “Not a chance.”

“Mmm. Too bad.”

“How many times did you do that today, Kara?”

“You mean, how many times did I mas-tur-bate, Lee Adama? Wouldn’t you like to know? I didn’t call you every time.”

“How can you -”

She was starting to wake up now, but her voice was still gravelly and tickling across every inch of Lee’s skin. “Being a girl’s a sweet gig, Lee. Hardly any refractory period. If I work at it, I can go for hours. My record’s fifteen in one day.”

Lee gulped. _Fifteen? Sweet Lords of Kobol!_

“That wasn’t today, though.”

_Thank gods._

“You still there?”

“Still here.”

“You want me to do it again, Lee?”

“What? Right now?”

“Yeeeaah.”

_Please, gods, no. I’ll never recover._ “Maybe some other time, Kara.”

“Hmph. Guess I’ll just have to do it without you.”

Lee sat there, looking at the phone, listening to the dial-tone. This bet was going to kill him.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
For the next week, Lee didn’t see Kara, but he heard her. He’d come home from work and there’d be at least one message on his machine. Sometimes it was less than a minute; he hadn’t known that women could get off that fast, but apparently Kara could. Other times, she was still going when the machine cut her off. The first time that happened, he started recording the messages onto a thumb drive so the machine was always clear. Not so that he could always have the messages in his pocket. Nope.

By Friday, he was as strung out as he’d ever been over a girl, and knew this was one victory he was going to have to give to Kara, because he was ready to beg if he had to. He called her.

“Thrace.”

“It’s Lee.”

“Hi, Lee. Happy Friday.” She giggled.

“How do you want it, Kara?”

“How do I want what?”

“You said you’d make me beg. Tell me what you want. I’ll do it.”

“Oooh. It’s tempting to ask you to do something you’d never do unless you had to, Lee,” she teased.

“I don’t care. Just tell me what it is, and I’ll do it.”

“Go grab burgers. I’ll come over.”

It took so long in the drive-through that he worried Kara would get tired of waiting and leave again, but she was leaning against the railing on the front steps when he got back.

“You look tired, Lee.” She almost sounded sorry.

“A little. Haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

Her mouth curved in a pout. “I bet I can fix that.”

_Gods, I hope so!_

“I’m hungry. We gonna stand here all night?”

He handed his keys over and pushed her in front of him. “I didn’t know if you wanted something to drink, but figured if you did, you’d probably want alcohol, so I didn’t get soda.”

“You were right.” 

Her hips swayed enticingly at eye level as they went up the stairs, though it might just have been that all he could think about when he looked at her was sex.

They ate at the bar, not even talking, and he gathered up the wrappers and bag and tossed everything, took the time to wash his hands, then turned back to Kara, who was watching him closely.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara watched Lee clean up and turn back toward her. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, except that she wasn’t going to give it up right away. He’d given in, but she wanted more, even if she wasn’t really sure what that more was. She got up and walked to his living room, sitting on the only chair in the room. Lee looked confused, and she nearly laughed, but she managed to control herself.

“What are we doing, Kara?”

“I can’t speak for you, Lee, but I am going to show you what you’ve been missing all week. After that, we’ll see. Sit down.” She waited until he sat on the couch. “Where do you want me to start, Lee? I’ll let you pick that much.”

She watched as one hand fell to his lap. The other rose up, maybe without his awareness, and stroked the side of his neck.

“Mmm. Good choice.” She raised both hands, pushing her hair back, then bringing the tips of her fingers down both sides, from back to front. “You kissed me there last Wednesday, touched my neck with your fingers. You didn’t know it, but you found just the right spot. Gods! Made me so wet, Lee. You have no idea! Do you think it’s working now? Thinking about your mouth on my neck?” She gazed across the room at him, noticing the beginnings of an erection, and his mouth slightly open. “What next?”

He kept his eyes locked on hers, and made a circling gesture over his chest. 

She stripped off her tank, leaving her in a camisole. “You didn’t get to touch these last week. I wanted you to, but you weren’t ready yet.” She heard a squeak from him and look up. “No, you thought you were ready, but you weren’t. Not really.” She slid her hands under the camisole and palmed her breasts. “It’s going to feel so good when you do, Lee. Nice, big, warm hands. Your calluses scraping over my sensitive nipples. Yeah. And then when you pinch them,” she paused, bringing her nipples between the fingers of each hand, “they’re going to get so hard, you’ll want to lick them.”

Lee squirmed, and she looked at him again. The hand in his lap had drifted, and she slowly wagged a finger back and forth. “No touching, Lee. You touch yourself, and I leave. This is not that kind of show.” He opened his mouth and she shook her head. “You want me to leave now? ‘Cause I can. I can do this at home.” She desperately hoped she wouldn’t have to, but she would if it would get her what she wanted.

He stared at the motions of her hands under her camisole for nearly a minute, then snatched a throw pillow and gripped it so tight his knuckles turned white.

She smiled. “Now what?”

He opened his mouth and nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Your stomach. Legs.”

She lifted her shirt, tucked it under her breasts and used the fingertips of both hands. “Mmm. I can imagine how it’s going to feel when you feather your fingers over my stomach. You do it until I almost can’t stand it, then you use your mouth on me. You kiss everything, but just teasing, not really giving me what I want, because you want me hot for you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

The pillow in his hands was squeezed nearly flat. “Kara...gods.”

“You want me to keep going?”

He nodded stiffly.

“You want me to come over there?” She held back the grin as his mouth worked. “Is that a yes?”

He nodded again.

She pulled herself out of the chair and walked to the couch. She stood in front of him, eyes locked on his. “The rules are the same. No touching.” She waited until he spread his arms on the back of the couch, then carefully straddled his knees. “You want me to start over?” When he nodded, she asked, “Do you want my camisole off?”

“Ka - gods, yes.”

She smiled, kissed the tip of her finger and touched it to his nose.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
When Kara touched her finger to his nose, he tilted his face up automatically, and she trailed it down to his mouth. He opened up and kissed it, just slightly open-mouthed. When her eyes glazed briefly and her breath hitched, he figured out that maybe she wasn’t doing this solely to torture him. She’d been talking about his hands, his mouth, not some random ‘he.’ She’d been getting herself off all week thinking about _him_ touching her. So maybe this wasn’t about the bet anymore. It was about making sure they were both on the same page - desperate for each other. He hoped so, anyway, ‘cause he was already there.

She put her fingers on the bottom hem of her top and pulled it up slowly. He eyed every single new inch of skin greedily. He’d seen most of it, but not in this context. Not less than a foot away from him. She peeled the top off and put it over his head. He tried to shake it off without taking his hands off the couch, because if he didn’t hold onto the couch for dear life, he’d never be able to stick to her rules. But even underneath the lace edges of the camisole, he could see her breasts - mostly pale with darker centers, nipples that seemed to beg for his mouth.

Kara snickered and leaned forward, enough that he couldn’t see her breasts anymore, then the lace was sliding across his hair and Kara was _right there_. She grazed his lips with hers and went right, exposing her neck to him, and whispered in his ear, “Be a good boy, now.”

His response was to push just that little bit farther and open his mouth on her neck. Because her mouth was still on his ear, he heard her whimper, “Oh. Lee.”

She sat back again, and he spread his knees a little. She started at the top, and with nothing to hear but her breathing, it was somehow more erotic. Her arms raised, holding up her hair, then down. She didn’t bring them around at first. He tried to picture what was on her back, and finally remembered that tattoo. She breathed faster. Fingers light on the sides of her neck, and her eyes closed very briefly as she skimmed that spot below her ear. _Was that what she was talking about earlier, the spot that made her wet?_ That made him wonder if she was wet right now, underneath that skirt.

Her soft _Ohhh_ interrupted his train of thought. Her hands came down her chest, around and down her ribs, back and forth over her stomach, and he wondered if she wanted to touch her breasts as much as he did. She cupped her hands underneath, not really touching, but almost. One hand rose; she sucked two fingers into her mouth, then gave them to him. He could taste her on them, but underneath the flavor of her mouth, there was the faint trace of burger and condiments, and the juxtaposition of food and Kara put him a little off-balance.

She put her wet fingers in between, at the base of her breastbone, and slid them up, then across and around her right breast until she reached her nipple. She cupped her entire breast in that hand, with her nipple caught between the two fingers. “Mmm. It’s almost like having your mouth there, Lee.” He bit his lip. He wanted his mouth there, too.

Both hands went down again, her blunt nails scraping down her torso to the waistband of the skirt, then to the hem. She inched it up, then down again, then her hands went between her legs, and she stroked from her knees up under the skirt, with a little breath blown out when both hands were hidden. He did his best to ignore the way the backs of her hands brushed against his erection.

“What next, Lee? You want me to keep going?”

He licked his lips and tried to answer.

“I think about that tongue sometimes, Lee. What it could be doing if you were there. I wonder if you’re as good with it as I’ve heard. Am I stopping?”

“No. Please.”

“Keep going?”

“Yes.” Both hands under the edge of her skirt, and up again - he could smell her, and he bit back a groan. The tip of a finger traced his lips and his tongue came out. He couldn’t stop himself from speaking when he tasted her. “Gods. Kara.”

While his mouth was open, she held her finger on his lip, and he pulled it into his mouth, loving it with his tongue. Her head fell back for a moment, then she sat forward again, muttering, “Guess that answers that question.”

_You have no idea, Kara._ He was going to show her sometime. Soon, he hoped.

She held his eyes as she lowered her hand. Her motions were hidden by the skirt, but when she grazed over her clit, she jerked a little, and the slight contract-relax ripple of her bicep gave away when she started rubbing herself. She was being uncharacteristically quiet, the only indication of her increased arousal the change in her breathing.

The smooth glide of her hand got faster, and she started bumping against his erection every third or fourth stroke.

“Kara…”

She didn’t slow down or stop, just kept her eyes on his. The hand that had been helping her stay balanced crawled up to his shoulder, gripped his bicep and tugged, gently. He resisted, then realized she was trying to get him to touch her. He put his hand in hers and she pulled it behind her back, settling it at the curve of her ass.

She moved forward until he could no longer see her watching him. Her cheek rested against his, and her voice low and pleading. “Lee, gods, Lee. I’m gonna come. You want me to come, right? Please.”

He palmed her ass and squeezed, moving with the rocking motion of her hips, the skirt riding up until he could feel her skin under his hand.

She panted into his ear. “Your hands drive me crazy, Lee. I think about them all the time. The way they felt through the dress when we were dancing. The way you teased my neck when we were talking after dinner. If you only knew…”

Without asking permission, he took his other arm off the back of the couch and laid it on her back.

“Lee. Gods,” she said. “Oh…”

In a sudden burst of inspiration, he tightened his hands on her again, pulling her closer on his lap, and whispered, “Come for me, Kara. I want to see you come.”

For a few seconds, there were just wordless whimpers in his ear, and she slumped into his shoulder, her hand trapped between them, pressing painfully into his erection, her heart pumping against his chest. She nuzzled his skin, kissed his neck. “Frak, Lee.”

He shuddered slightly, but enough that she felt it. She sat up a little, her forehead on his mouth, then straighter, and she put her free arm tight around his neck. She kissed him, softly at first, then harder, her body not quite grinding against his. She pulled back a little, turned her hand around to cup him. “Say it.”

“I want you. Please, Kara.” 

His fingers dug into her ass and she _mmm_ ed as she arched into him. “Me?”

“You. Just you.”

“Nobody else?”

“Nobody else, Kara. Please.”

“You wanna frak me?”

“Desperately. I need you.”

She rose up on her knees and pushed her hand into his sweats. The press of her hand on his cock was too much. He drew in a sharp breath at the contact, then she was sinking down onto him, her warmth surrounding him, easing the pain, her groan of relief in harmony with his. She circled her hips, getting him as deep as possible. He waited, knowing that once he moved, it would probably be mere seconds before he climaxed, and he needed this feeling to last longer than that.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, her jaw, her neck, and when he found the spot that made her pulse around him, he tangled one hand in her hair, tightened the other arm around her hips, and flexed. He kept it as slow and controlled as he was able. He loved her whimpers and gasps, relished the way her arm was tight around him and the way her nails dug into his skin. Part of him wanted this to last forever, this connection to Kara. Part of him wanted it over with right now, so he could really see her, get her naked, touch and kiss her entire body. He wanted to make love to Kara until neither of them could think any more. All of it faded away as his climax rushed over him without warning. He melted into the couch, Kara’s weight on his lap welcome, keeping him conscious, reminding him that he wanted more.

His head fell back into the couch cushions, and Kara leaned forward, her head on his shoulder, her lips resting on his skin. The world began to fade, and he made himself stay awake long enough to say, “Kara. Blanket.”

“Shhh. I’ll keep you warm.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara sat in Lee’s lap, her body relaxed in a way it hadn’t been in a long time, even with all the masturbating she’d been doing during the last week. Her mind was racing though. _I’ll keep you warm? What the frak was that, Kara? What are you doing?_ She didn’t know the answer to that. She did know that something had changed when she’d seen Lee making out with pixie-cut girl. She refused to even think the word jealousy. That would mean she felt something more for Lee than just friendship and the occasionally uncontrollable bout of lust.

When his body totally slipped into sleep, she reached down and tucked him back into his sweats and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. She could stand to sleep, too, and he was warm and comfortable. She wrapped the blanket around them as best she could and snuggled in. His arms tightened around her in his sleep, and she smiled as she drifted off. _I’ll think about it later._


End file.
